The present invention relates to a barbecuing cooker, and more particularly to a barbecuing cooker by which coffee beans, beans, corns or popcorns can be parched beside a convenient barbecue cooking of chickens, turkeys, ducks, steak, fishes and the like, in which far infrared ray emitters are installed so as to provide a quality meat with excellent taste and nutrition and which is so constructed as to permit easy cleaning of the cooking chamber as well as handy mounting or dismounting of spits.
Generally, an electric barbecuing device is used to broil meat by applying heat while slowly rotating raw meat stuck with spits by using a motor. However, conventional electric barbecuing devices were not satisfactory enough, because they could not serve various combined uses due to their monotonous construction solely intended for broiling meat.
The conventional electric barbecuing cookers could cook easily meats like chickens, turkeys and ducks on spits but had difficulty cooking steak or fishes because of structural reason. There was a problem of unbalanced cooking on the surface and in the inside of the meat due to the use of inefficient ordinary heaters.
Another problem with the conventional barbecuing cookers was that cleaning work for the cooking chamber and mounting or dismantling of spits were obstructed for the constructional reason.
The present invention is intended, by overcoming the drawbacks as descried above, to provide a barbecuing cooker by means of which parching of coffee beans, beans, corns or popcorns is possible when needed beside a convenient barbecue cooking of chickens, turkeys, ducks, steak, fishes and the like, which permits preparation of a quality meat with excellent taste and nutrition and which is so constructed as to permit easy cleaning of the cooking chamber as well as handy mounting or dismounting of spits.
To that end, it is provided according to the invention that a ceramic heater is disposed on a rear reflecting plate in a cooking chamber to emit far infrared rays during cooking time, the upper and lower doors for closing or opening the long inlet opening for the cooking room are provided, the rear reflecting plate and oil receiver are coated on their surfaces with nonstick ceramics. Furthermore, a parching cage formed with a number of perforations, which cage is formed on opposite side surfaces with longitudinal grooves is optionally assembled to the spits for meat. And still further a basket made of wire gauges for broiling raw steak or fishes is provided also in such a construction as to be easily mounted by engagement of its loops with the spits.